One Fine Day
by jaeminteu
Summary: Haechan pikir hari itu akan menjadi hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya. Selama hampir 24 jam menjaga Chenle, ugh pokoknya Haechan benci anak kecil! Namun Chenle itu terlalu menggemaskan, hingga akhirnya Haechan pun luluh juga. #MarkHyuck
1. Chapter 1

Minggu pagi. Hujan. Dingin.

Haechan tentu senang, karena setelah enam hari pulang ke Jeju ㅡitu berarti ia tidak bisa bangun siang dan menikmati pagi harinya di kasur, kini ia dapat bergulung di dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Namun terkadang, sesuatu yang direncanakan tidak selamanya berjalan lancar, benar?

Seperti sekarang ini, anak itu tengah gulang-guling di atas kasurnya, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk kembali tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan, namun bagi Haechan, sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Mungkin karena selama enam hari belakangan ini ia selalu bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Itu juga terpaksa, karena ibunya amat membenci kebiasaan Haechan yang gemar bangun siang. Namun sekarang kan ia sudah di Seoul, sudah tidak bersama ibunya. Jadi biarlah Haechan bangun siang, toh ibunya tidak tahu.

Haechan rasa ia baru dapat tertidur kembali selama sepuluh menit, sebelum ia merasakan basah di pipinya, ditambah dengan sesuatu yang terasa berat di atas pundaknya. Haechan pikir itu Puyo ㅡanjingnya, jadi dengan acuh anak itu menyingkirkan Puyo dari atas tubuhnya. Lalu kembali tertidur membelakangi anjing tersebut.

Tunggu. Puyo? Haechan kan sudah berada di Seoul, bukan Jeju. Sejak kapan anjing berwarna putihnya itu tinggal di apartemennya?

Baru saja Haechan tersadar, ia dapat merasakan jambakan yang cukup kuat dari belakang rambutnya. Ditambah dengan suara rengekan bayi. Haechan jadi takut, apa karna ditinggal enam hari ke Jeju apartemennya ini jadi berhantu, ya? Mana sosok hantunya bayi lagi ㅡini hanya asumsi Haechan karena suara rengekan yang ia dengar tadi.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Haechan amat sangat membenci anak kecil, apalagi bayi. Pernah sekali Haechan menggendong keponakannya yang baru berusia sepuluh bulan, dan Haechan hampir saja membunuhnya dengan menjatuhkan anak itu dari atas balkon.

Alasan Haechan membenci anak kecil? Tidak ada alasan spesifik. Ia hanya tidak suka ketika atensi publik yang biasanya tertuju padanya, kini harus tertuju pada anak kecil. Tentu saja muka Haechan kalah lucu dengan muka anak kecil yang masih sangat mulus. Tingkah anak kecil juga kerap kali menggemaskan, membuat orang-orang gemar mengerubunginya seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Ah bilang saja Haechan cemburu karena sejak lahirnya Jisung ㅡkeponakannya, anggota keluarganya jadi lebih memperhatikan Jisung. Dari situlah kebenciannya akan anak kecil berasal. Kekanakan? Memang!

Mulut Haechan sudah komat-kamit, menuturkan doa. Matanya terpejam. Rapat. Tidak ingin melihat sosok si hantu. Ia rasa ini teguran dari Tuhan karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya jarang beribadah. Tapi bukannya hilang, suara rengekan malah terdengar semakin kencang. Bahkan kini Haechan dapat kembali merasakan sosok tersebut di pundaknya. Eh memangnya hantu senyata ini ya?

"Ya Tuhan kalau memang aku harus mati di tangan hantu ini, biarlah aku mati dengan tenang. Ampunilah juga dosaku selama di dunia. Maaf bila selama iniㅡ"

"Chan?"

Demi semua nama suci, Haechan tidak pernah merasa selega ini seumur hidupnya. Rasa berat di pundaknya menghilang, dan yang paling penting, kini ada Mark kekasihnya yang tengah mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut.

Haechan membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Takut-takut jika suara yang di dengarnya tadi bukanlah berasal dari Mark. Beruntung yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sungguhan Mark, bukan sosok hantu menyeramkan.

"HYUNG!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Haechan langsung menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Mark. Untung saja ia tidak menangis karna ketakutan tadi. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri Haechan bila hal itu sampai terjadi?

"Kenapa, hm? Kau mimpi buruk?" Mark mengelus surai kemerahan Haechan. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala anak itu.

"Ada hantu bayi di apartemenku. Kau tahu hyung? Aku mendengar suara rengekan bayi, tepat di belakang tubuhku. Bahkan tadi aku merasa hantu itu menindih pundakku dan menjambak rambutku. Hyung aku takuttt."

Mark tertawa. Apa-apaan, mana ada hantu di pagi menjelang siang begini? Haechannya ini pasti sedang melantur.

"Hyung! Kok malah ketawa?"

"Tidak ada hantu bayi disini, Haechan sayang. Adanya Chenle."

"Chenle? Siapa?"

"Itu." Mark menunjuk seorang anak yang tengah duduk di sofa kamar Haechan. Mulutnya tidak lagi merengek karna kini ada dot yang menyumpalnya.

Haechan mengucek matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu kembali mengucek. Sebelum dirinya berteriak dengan suara nyaring. "HYUNG KENAPA ADA ANAK KECIL DI APARTEMENKU?"

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Jadi ini hanya prolog karna aku belum sempet nulis sisanya (diriku lagi UN tp malah nulis fic HAHA)**

 **Ini gak panjang kok, karena aku cuma nyeritain kegiatan mereka selama satu hari.**

 **Dan aku minta maaf kalau misalnya gaya penulisannya aneh(?) karena kadang aku merasa begitu tiap baca ceritaku wkwk.**

 **Selamat membaca!**


	2. Chapter 2

"HYUNG KAU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU?"

Mark memutar bola matanya. Jengah. Belum lima menit Haechan bangun dan anak itu sudah memulai dramanya.

"Iya. Dan itu anakku bersama selingkuhanku. Dia sangat lucu, bukan?"

"HYUNG KENAPA KAU TEGA?"

Mark tidak habis pikir mengapa pacar manisnya itu bisa menjadi bodoh seperti ini. Jadi ia berpikir untuk segera menyudahi dramanya pagi ini. Bisa panjang nanti ceritanya kalau terus dilanjut.

"Kau percaya? Astaga Haechan. Chenle itu anak tetanggaku. Semalam ibunya menitipkannya padaku karena ia harus menjalani operasi usus buntu. Sedangkan ayahnya baru bisa sampai ke Korea besok subuh."

"Dan kau mau-maunya dititipi anak kecil? Bodoh sekali dirimu, hyung!"

Haechan berbicara sambil menatap Chenle dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Seperti anak-anak kecil lainnya, Chenle sangatlah imut dan menggemaskan. Pipinya bulat, matanya berbinar, dan badannya berisi. Tapi sekali lagi diingatkan, Haechan benci anak kecil.

"Chenle dan aku sudah dekat, kami sering bermain bersama. Jadi kurasa dititipi anak itu seharian bukanlah hal buruk."

Mark membawa Chenle yang kembali merengek ke dalam gendongannya. Sepertinya anak itu mengantuk, atau mungkin lapar? Mark sendiri tidak mengerti, karena setiap kali Chenle merengek ibunya akan datang menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu urus saja anak itu sendiri, jangan bawa ke apartmenku. Kau tahu sendiri betapa aku membenci anak kecil, bukan?"

"Kau bilang ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganku karena kita sudah tidak berjumpa selama enam hari? Lagipula aku membawa Chenle kesini karena aku tidak bisa memasak. Jadi bantu aku ya, Chan?"

Mark menatap Haechan dengan wajah memelasnya ㅡbahkan dengan sedikit aegyo. Namun yang ditatap tampak tidak peduli. Aegyo Mark tidak akan membuat kebencian Haechan akan anak kecil menghilang.

"Nanti kuturuti semua permintaanmu!" Mark kembali merajuk.

"Semua?" Ekspresi Haechan mulai berubah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Sedangkan hal-hal jahil mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

"Termasuk kencan denganku sambil melakukan cross-dressing?"

Mark menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba untuk sabar. Mungkin jika tidak ada Chenle di gendongannya, ia sudah menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Haechan tadi. Mark hanya berharap bahwa hal itu tidak akan benar-benar terjadi padanya.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Mereka bertiga kini duduk di ruang makan, dengan Chenle yang berada di pangkuan Mark.

Akhirnya tadi, dengan sangat terpaksa Haechan memasakan Chenle bubur dan sop ayam untuk dirinya dan Mark. Haechan sendiri bingung, Chenle ini sudah berusia hampir dua tahun tapi makannya masih saja bubur.

Haechan menatap geram interaksi Mark dan Chenle. Dengan sabar Mark menyuapi anak itu, bahkan meniupi dulu makanannya agar tidak terlalu panas. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Mark sudah cocok kok jadi ayah. Apa jangan-jangan ayah Chenle adalah Mark, ya? Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, menapik pikiran bodoh itu.

"Kau kenapa Chan? Geleng-geleng kepala begitu?" Mark berkata sambil mengelap bibir Chenle yang belepotan. Satu kecupan juga mendarat di pipi Chenle, membuat Haechan semakin geram.

Pokoknya, Haechan cemburu!

"Hyung, aku juga mau duduk di pangkuanmu."

"Eh?"

Haechan mengambil piringnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah piring milik Chenle. Tubuhnya juga sudah mepet-mepet pada Mark, menyuruh kekasihnya untuk memberikan tempat di pangkuannya.

Mark hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah konyol milik Haechan. Akhirnya ia mendudukan Chenle di kursi sebelah. Haechan langsung duduk di pangkuannya, menggantikan posisi Chenle.

"Chenle, aaa~" Mark kembali menyuapi Chenle, mengabaikan Haechan yang masih belum melanjutkan makannya.

"Hyung, aku juga mau disuapi!"

"Ya Tuhan Haechan berapa usiamu?"

Mark memang suka akan tingkah manja Haechan yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Namun kalau tingkah tersebut muncul disaat-saat yang tidak tepat, maka Mark harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk bersabar.

"Suapi aku hyung, Chenle saja disuapi masa aku tidak?"

Haechan tidak berheti merajuk. Bahkan kini tatapannya sudah seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Ugh, membuat jantung Mark Lee lemah.

"Baiklah, nih. Buka mulutmu, Haechan-ah." Ucap Mark sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi ㅡyang tadinya ia siapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Haechan tersenyum senang dan meraup nasi itu dengan lahap. Mark tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pipi gembul anak itu.

"Chenle juga, makan lagi ya?"

"Nya nya! Enyang." Chenle menggelengkan kepalanya, dan beranjak turun dari kursi. Membuat Mark was-was karena takut anak itu terjatuh.

"Yasudah Chenle main dulu disana, ya?" Mark menunjuk ruang keluarga yang memang biasa ia dan Haechan gunakan untuk bermain.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, kaki-kaki kecil Chenle melangkah menuju ruang keluarga. Dengan pengawasan Mark tentu saja, karena ia sangat takut Chenle terjatuh lalu terluka. Bisa-bisa ia kena marah ibunya Chenle nanti.

"Hyung berhenti menatapi anak itu dan suapi aku lagi!"

Satu pukulan mendarat di dada bidang Mark, membuatnya mengaduh. Dan akhirnya Mark pun asik berdua bersama Haechan, saling menyuapi.

"YAK BOCAH TENGIL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BONEKA KESAYANGANKU?" Haechan berteriak tepat di sebelah telinga Mark. Membuat yang lebih tua menggosok-gosokan telinganya karena suara Haechan yang sungguh memekakan telinga.

"HOEEEEK..."

Merasa dirinya dibentak oleh Haechan membuat Chenle ketakutan. Anak itu mulai menangis, semakin lama semakin kejar. Membuat Mark buru-buru menyingkirkan Haechan dari pangkuannya dan menghampiri Chenle. Tangisan Chenle sangat kencang, ngomong-ngomong. Mark rasa ia harus memeriksakan telinganya setelah ini.

"HYUNG, HIKS! KAU LEBIH MEMILIH BOCAH ITU DIBANDING AKU?!"

Dan kini apa? Pacar manjanya itu ikut-ikutan menangis. Sebelas-dua belas dengan Chenle.

Mark mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar. Frustasi. Harusnya ia tahu sejak awal, bahwa menggabungkan Haechan dengan anak kecil bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.


End file.
